


Crash Course Lessons

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: #korrantine #satosfied [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami teaches Korra how to drive 101, Based on Janet and Seychelle's Live Reading of Turf Wars, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Quarantine times, STAY inside y'all, Shelter in Place Order 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami finally manages to teach Korra how to drive! At least, that's what she hopes.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: #korrantine #satosfied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695397
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Crash Course Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As I've sort of promised... here's another one shot based on their live reading! I hope I made ya crack a smile :)
> 
> Hopefully you're all doing okay more or less... hang in there! It'll pass eventually! I'm hanging in there to so don't give up 😫😫😫

Korra briskly jogged to the back of Asami’s mansion where the race track is. She was running a bit late and they had a mini date, which Asami had planned of course, for the day. Heading into the garage, the tardy Avatar saw her girlfriend leaning against one of her cars and smiled before waving.

“Hey! Sorry I'm late Asami, I wasn’t keeping track of time.”

Asami perked up before smiling back, “Hey babe,” when Korra was close enough, she hugged her girlfriend before giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How was the meeting?”

Korra hugs her back and leaves her arms tightly planted around her hips. “Mmh… you know the usual but it’s definitely bearable now with Zhu Li as the president. I don’t have to worry about Republic City as much with her and you around and the Earth Kingdom is finally starting to get back together. Still pretty busy but things are finally going smoothly now I guess.”

Softly running her hands up Korra’s forearm, “Hmm… then I hope you still have some spare time for your equally busy girlfriend.”

With a warm smile on her face, Korra chuckled affectionately. “Of course,” she gave Asami a chaste kiss on the lips, “I'll always have time for you.”

Asami giggled back as they nuzzled against each others’ noses. “Well, are you ready for our date now?”

Korra grabbed and kissed the back of Asami’s hand, “What do you have in mind?”

With a smile, Asami broke free from their hug and reached into her pocket. Pulling out a pair of keys, she tossed it to Korra. “I was thinking of getting you up to speed.”

Korra caught the keys with ease before laughing nervously, “You’re kidding me.”

Crossing her arms the CEO says, “Nope,” and purposely popped the “p” for emphasis. “You’re not getting out of it this time Korra, now that we’ve saved the world… for now at least, you can finally learn how to drive!” Asami may or may not have been excited to spend quality time with her girlfriend and teach her how to drive.

Laughing nervously, Korra rubbed her neck. “Oh… um well sure. That sounds fun but it’s been like three years since I've been behind the wheel… I don’t know if I can even move the car anymore, I'm pretty rusty.”

Asami giggled in acknowledgement, “Yeah I know but you're the Avatar so you should know these things.” She opened the passenger side door before hopping in, “Come on it'll be fun. It’s relaxing”

Korra shook her head slightly with a smile, “Remember what happened after you said that the first time? Besides, why do I need to know how to drive when I have you?”

Blushing slightly, Asami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well what if for some reason I can’t drive us around and we’re in an emergency to get somewhere.”

Korra leaned against the car smoothly, “Then I’ll just carry you and air bend us around.”

Asami’s cheeks were a bit pink now, “Oh just shut it and get in already Avatar! No excuses. If you can metal bend then you should master the ways of the car as well!”

“Okay okay…” chuckling to herself, Korra opened the door before hopping in. “Okay well let's get this show on the road! But… it has been three years since I’ve driven one so you mind giving me a run down again?” She gave Asami a cute grin, “Pretty please?”

Giggling, Asami shook her head this time, “Okay… well you first have to step on the clutch all the way in and start the car. After that you want to shift into gear and gradually give it some gas while slowly releasing the clutch.”

Korra had a blank face, “Uh huh… this should be… interesting.”

Skid after skid, Asami was having deja vu.

“K-Korra!” Her teeth clenched down, ”J-Just—” both of their heads jerked forward repeatedly, “g-give it more—” her eyes shut out of reflex, “gas!”

“Oof!”

The car stalled to a stop and Asami blew a puff of hair off her face before looking at her girlfriend with an eyebrow raised. Korra let out a dry chuckle before looking over with a guilty smile and winked.

“Just like old times huh?”

Asami had a slightly serious face before she cracked a smile and laughed. “You’re telling me, I know your driving skills…need some work but I do have to say, this is… strangely nice.” She grabbed Korra’s hand and rubbed it with her thumb, “It’s been a while since we’ve done anything _‘relaxing’_ like this.”

Korra gave her a nervous laugh, “Relaxing huh?”

She teasingly slapped her arm, “Oh you know what I mean.”

“But, yeah agreed…” Korra leaned forward and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips, “although, here I was hoping to not get my girlfriend into a car accident… I don’t want you getting hurt with my sucky skills.”

Smiling warmly, Asami kisses back Korra’s cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ve been through a lot so I don’t think a car accident or two will hurt me too much.”

“Hey!” Feigning hurt, “Who said I’ll get into an accident!”

Asami gave her the _‘look’_ before playfully rolling her eyes, “You almost ran into a _huuuge_ tree vine babe.”

“That’s not fair! That was three years ago Sami!” But Korra still winced, “still that was… sorry but hey! I was distracted!” She twiddled her fingers playfully before smirking and smoothly said, “by you that is.”

Asami blushed yet again before flirtatiously slapping Korra’s arm. “Stop it~ you’re such a charmer.”

Korra laughed happily before starting the car again. “Let’s just get this over with.”

#

“DOOH! Not the cone!”

“Urgh—”

They both jutted forward before coming to a stop.

“S-Sorry…”

Asami laughs dryly, “How has it only been a week and we’ve barely made it out of the garage… and out onto the driveway… without hitting the wall.”

“I uh… don’t know. I guess I’m just really bad at this.”

Pushing her hair back, Asami hums before closing her eyes to think. After a moment, she smirked before unbuckling and began climbing into the back seat.

“U-Uh… what are you doing Asami?”

“Trying something new.”

Korra’s eyes followed her girlfriend as she made her way around to the back of her seat. “And care to explain what you’re doing behind me…?”

Asami made a sly smile, “Just trust me.”

Gulping slightly, Korra started the car. “O-Okay…”

“Alright…” leaning forward, she began whispering into Korra’s ear. “Clutch in… shift into first gear.”

Korra tensed up when she felt Asami’s breath on her ear. She shivered and felt some goosebumps on the back of her neck but, in a good way of course. Although, she did feel her throat getting more dry when Asami continued.

“Now…” Asami may or may not have purposely chose to say this in a low and seductive voice, “slowly let out the clutch while giving it some gas as well.”

Swallowing again, Korra followed Asami’s instructions.

“A little more gas…”

Her foot pressed down on the petal a little harder making the car slowly roll forward.

“Good…”

Asami purposely blew a teasing breath into Korra’s ear.

“Now let go of the clutch completely and tada, you’re driving.”

Korra felt warm and her cheeks were most definitely pink. “T-T-Thanks…”

Grinning, Asami ran her fingers along Korra’s forearms down to her hand. “Now speed up a little and quickly push the clutch in and shift into second gear. After that, gently let go of the pedal and quickly give it some gas.”

The car’s engine roared a bit but Korra successfully shifted gears again without a hitch. She rode along the path before her lips thinned out when Asami continued cooing into her ear.

“Let’s try that again but a little more faster into third gear.”

“O-Okay…” Korra gulped and did as she was told. Zooming on the track at a slow speed, she eventually made it back safely to the starting line.

“It’s about time you slow down to a stop…” Asami shifted and moved closer to Korra’s red ear, “just lightly step on the brakes, push the clutch in, downshift to second, and then slowly release the clutch.”

Korra did as she was told.

“Now firmly step on the brakes to a stop and put the car in neutral at the same time.”

The car came to a stop and Korra felt like her face was on fire.

“Hmm. What do you know?” Asami got up and peaked over to kiss Korra’s cheek, “See… I told you you can do it.” She climbed back to the front of the car and sat down with some pride, “You just needed a little tender love and tada.”

With a smile, Asami engraved Korra’s cute blushing face in memory before leaning forward and kissed her lips again.

“I knew you could master driving. You _are_ the Avatar, you’re more talented than you think love.”

Korra bashfully rubbed her cheek with her finger, “Y-Yeah… I guess, thanks Asami.”

Asami says back lovingly, “Of course.”

#

Coming to a skirting stop, Korra whipped Asami’s ride in front of Future Industries and, of course, she timed it perfectly right when her girlfriend just exited the building. The moment her girlfriend noticed her, Asami's mouth dropped slightly before she shook her head while walking towards the car.

Giving Korra an intrigued look, “This is…?”

“Hey Sami! I just decided to whip by and pick you up for a surprise date!” She pulled out flowers from the back seat, “You’re looking beautiful and snazzy as usual today.”

Asami chuckled while she opened the door, “Thanks,” she grabbed the flowers and sniffed them, “These are beautiful and they smell amazing as well.” Once she settled in her seat, she looked at her lover, “So… where are we off to now, _master_ of all the elements.”

Korra gave her a toothy grin, “Guess.”

The CEO flipped her hair before relaxing in her seat, “Hmm… let me see…” she closed her eyes and thought for a second before saying, “either a drive through Yue Bay or a drive through the park.”

A brow twitched as Korra’s lips straightened out, “How’d you I-I mean—” clearing her throat, “you’ll just have to find out!”

Asami had a smug look on her face as she smiled. “Okay, lead the way then love.”

Korra grinned before grabbing a blindfold and held it up.

Giving her a lover, “Really?”

“What?” Korra started leaning over while unintentionally making a seductive look, making Asami tighten up. “You know the city’s layout out like the back of your hand.” She reached up and began wrapping the cloth around her girlfriend's eyes. ”You gotta give me a handicap.”

As Korra began tying the cloth around her eyes, Asami’s smile never left her face as she glanced down at her lover's chest. “Mmh, touche.”

Chuckling, Korra finished up and quickly pecked Asami’s lips. With that said, the car was humming as Korra drove them through the back streets. They were getting closer and closer when the smell of the sea salt hit Asami’s nose, she smiled.

“Guess that's one point for me.”

Giving her girlfriend a look, which she couldn’t see, Korra pouted. “That's not fair, you know this town like the back of your hand!”

“I did rebuild it.”

“You’re such a party killer!”

Asami giggled in victory before reaching up to grab the cloth on her eyes, “Guess I can take this off now?”

Korra huffed, “Go ahead.”

After she took it off, Asami smiled before leaning over to kiss Korra's cheek. “I really love and appreciate the thought baby. It's cute.”

“Yeah yeah,” Korra swatted away Asami’s affection.

Cooing at her girlfriend, “Aww are you pouting?”

“No I'm not.”

“I think you are.”

“No I’m not!”

Giggling, Asami cupped Korra’s cheek and pecked her lips. “Thank you, this really is perfect. I love when you bring me flowers and take me to places."

Korra gave Asami a cute grin, “Come on, the sun’s about to set, let’s watch it together!”

Asami smiled back, “Sounds perfect.”

By the time the sun set, it was surprisingly dark when Korra put the car into reverse. For some reason, Asami felt something funny and raised a brow.

“You sure you don’t want me to drive back?”

“Nah, you’re totally fine babe! I got it!”

“...” something inside of Asami’s gut told her something was about to go down but decided to trust her lover. “Okay... if you say so.”

Korra grinned as she began backing up, “Yup! See I told you I got—” her eyes snapped open when they collided into something hard. “Oh no…”

Asami’s brow twitched before she laughed dryly, “You were saying…”

This time Korra was laughing funnily, “H-Hey, it can’t be that bad. I probably just hit a curb,” she turned around while saying, “see, it’s not that bad, I just—”

Asami gave Korra an amused smile before she turned around and deadpanned. Rather than shocked, she was amused by this outcome. “How in the world…maybe I should've taught you how to reverse too.”

Korra’s brow twitched, “S-Sorry…”

“No, it was my fault for not teaching you to…” Asami stared at the lamp post that Korra had somehow managed to bend to a forty five degree angle, “pfft—” she began laughing wholeheartedly, “h-how in the—” her laughs her out of control which made Korra pout.

“Hey! This is the first time I had to reverse! It’s different from driving it’s—”

“The same as first gear babe,” her laughs stifled, “how about you let me drive now.” She opened the door to get out, “I just fixed the city so I’d like to keep it that way thank you very much.”

Korra opened the door too, “Hey it’s not my fault you didn’t teach me how to reverse!” She metal bent the pole up right, “It’s _soooo_ different from driving forward!”

Asami started laughing again, “Mmhmm _sureeee_ , don’t worry love, I’ll give you some more private lessons when we both have time.”

Faking a scoff, “What are you trying to say Miss Sato! That I can’t drive?”

Shaking her head as she started the car, “Why don’t you ask the lamp post.”

Gasping in horror, Korra faked offense before her face widened. “Asami! Hurry up! We have to run!”

Feeling amused, she rolled with it. “Why?”

Korra closed in to whisper into Asami’s ear, “It’s a Cabbage Corp post!”

Her pale green eyes snapped open and Asami lost it.

Even the Avatar couldn’t help but laugh wholeheartedly along with her girlfriend before they headed back, leaving the poor Cabbage Corp post alone. In the dark. With its flickering light bulb. And a newly reformed dent on its surface, of course. However… it just so happened to be a street inspection the next morning.

“NOT MY CABBAGE POST!”


End file.
